


Happy Xmas!

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Pain, Psychic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un colpo. Due colpi. Tre. Quattro. Cinque. Aveva spirato con gli occhi spalancati e le mani aperte.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Perrie odiava il Natale, amava Jade, ma era sempre e solo un'amica. Le aveva comprato le rose più belle del paese e cosa aveva ottenuto, se non un vestito a cui pulire la lama metallica e lucente?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>[Jerrie!][AU! Christmas][Murder][Blood][Perrie!Psycho]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Xmas!

Perrie si leccò le labbra, soddisfatta. Osservò la ragazza di fronte a sè, percorrendo con gli occhi tutto il suo corpo, e un sorriso sornione le incorniciò il volto smunto, facendolo apparire più scheletrico di quanto non fosse in realtà. Percepì un sapore dolciastro arrivarle al palato e ingoiò il tutto, socchiudendo gli occhi.   
Era stata una settimana piuttosto movimentata e poteva finalmente concedersi un po' di meritato riposo. Il paese, semi-deserto fino a quel periodo dell'anno, a Dicembre iniziava ad animarsi e tornava in vita, come un fiore a primavera. Le ghirlande venivano appese fuori dalle porte, i tappetini con sciocche scritte natalizie messi sull'uscio e decine di Babbi Natale canticchianti apparivano a ogni angolo della strada, intonando Jingle Bells a ritmi ogni volta differenti.  
Perrie odiava quel periodo dell'anno, e nulla più delle faccette sinceramente felici dei bambini turbava il suo animo. Osservò il paesaggio attorno a sè, le mani bianche lucenti al bagliore lieve della luna e strinse i pugni. Il liquido brillante colò su per l'indice, girando intorno a una nocca e scendendo lungo il palmo, verso il polso. In tutto ciò, Perrie sentì un piacevole solletico e grattò il braccio sulla superficie del suo vestito coi bori di pizzo. Un brutto regalo di Jade, fatto per S.Valentino con l'intento di sembrare una migliore amica romantica, ma attenta. _Ma per me sei solo un'amica._ No, quelle parole Perrie le aveva accettate a testa bassa già troppe volte, sperando che la successiva fosse quella buona. Jade gliele aveva rifilate lo scorso Natale, dopo una romantica dichiarazione sotto il vischio. Perrie non aveva mollato e aveva tentato a S.Valentino, fraintendendo il gesto di Jade. Lo aveva ripetuto a Luglio, sulle scogliere di Dover. Aveva riprovato pochi minuti fa, sotto la candida luce della luna invernale. _Ma nulla, sei sempre un'amica._  
La bionda aveva perso il lume della ragione, eppure ricordava perfettamente ciò che era successo. Ma no, non si pentiva di nulla. Aveva un coltello in mano, lungo 20cm e il sangue colava ancora fresco dalla punta, sporcandole le scarpe. E che importava, se Jade ora giaceva lì, a un metro? Il suo corpo, così piccino e magro, era lì, gli occhi ancora spalancati e le mani coi palmi aperti. Un linguaggio del corpo sempe così esplicito. La bocca sfigurata in un urlo di terrore, che non aveva mai fatto in tempo a uscire dalla sua bocca.   
 _Un colpo_ , Jade era rimasta senza fiato. Dritto nello stomaco.  
 _Due colpi_ , le tremavano le ginocchia e fleibili versi le uscivano dalla bocca.  
 _Tre colpi_ , Perrie aveva puntato alle spalle, approfittando della sua posizione supina.  
 _Quattro colpi_ , Jade era caduta a pancia in su, scossa da brividi, il sangue le colava a fiotti dalla bocca.  
 _Cinque colpi_ , aveva spirato con gli occhi spalancati e le mani aperte.  
 _Così vedrai se siamo solo amiche,_ aveva pensato Perrie soddisfatta, prima di accarezzarle il viso ancora caldo.  
Adesso era gelida, ma nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato di cercarla prima di domattina. Dopotutto, era la vigilia di Natale e le ragazze erano troppo impegnati a troieggiare nei locali per stare al passo coi vani tentativi di Perrie di conquistare Jade. Jesy era convinta si sarebbero messe insieme, mentre Leigh-Anne sapeva che sarebbe mai successo. Ecco perchè Perrie le aveva invitate tutte allo stadio la mattina prima: un'ultima bellissima foto di loro quattro insieme, felici, immortalate dalla Polaroid di un passante. Poi Perrie si sarebbe dichiarata e Jade l'avrebbe rifiutata, con gentilezza, e la bionda l'avrebbe uccisa. Era tutto pianificato nei minimi dettagli. La ragazza lo sapeva da giorni, settimane, forse mesi. Forse sapeva che sarebbe dovuta finire così. Non era mai stata romantica, e aveva sempre odiato il Natale.  
"Ti amo" le aveva detto, cercando un contatto con le mani.  
L'aveva trascinata in mezzo al piccolo boschetto al limitare del villaggio, in mezzo al freddo della Vigilia e il silenzio della natura.  
"Pezz" aveva sussurrato Jade, corrucciando la fronte "E' Natale, andiamo a festeggiare. Qui fa anche freddo"  
"Ma io ti amo"  
"Ne abbiamo già parlato, non mi piaci, in quel senso"  
"Cosa vuoi regalato? Ti compro ogni cosa, se questo cambia le cose"  
"No che non le cambia, dai"   
"Ti prego, pensaci"  
"Sei un'amica meravigliosa, no. Piuttosto, pensaci tu"  
Jade era sempre così dolce, così comprensiva, ma perchè stavolta non capiva? Proprio non le entrava in testa che non aveva altra risposta all'infuori di 'si, ti amo'? Perrie sarebbe scoppiata, prima o poi.  
"Ho messo il tuo vestito, Jadey"  
"Ti sta benissimo, Pezz"  
"E' stato un gesto molto romantico"  
"Anche i tuoi fiori lo erano"  
"Rose rosse, le migliori del paese"  
"Sei sempre la migliore"  
"Non avrò mai una possibilità con te?"  
"Ehm.. no, non penso"  
"Oh beh" il volto le si deformò in un ghigno, che l'amica non potè vedere per il troppo buio "Abbracciami, e facciamo pace"  
Si strinsero, per un istante talmente forte che a entrambe sembrò mancare il respiro. Poi Jade allentò la presa, ma Perrie no. Rapidamente, fece salire le mani verso il collo e strinse i pugni, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. L'amica annaspò, tossì e si liberò solo dopo qualche istante, allontanandosi velocemente. Cadde, e si rialzò abbastanza velocemente da vedere una lama scintillante puntare verso il suo stomaco. Espirò profondamente, piegandosi in due. Un altro colpo, e poi un terzo. Cadde a terra, mentre lacrime salate le colavano silenziosamente lungo le guance. Cosa stava succedendo? Jade non voleva morire, tutto quel sangue la spaventava, perchè, seppur non lo vedesse, riusciva a percepire un liquido colare su di lei, proveniente da lei. Perrie la colpì alle spalle, e Jade volle urlare di paura, rabbia, disperazione. Sentiva le forze venire a mancarle, la vista appannarsi, le mani aprirsi e cercò di sgranare gli occhi per intrappolare l'ultima vista. Un altro colpo, e il suo corpo sussultò,   
Era Natale e la sua mamma la attendeva a casa, la tavola già apparecchiata e la zuppa fumante messa nel piatto, mentre guardava l'orologio e controllava fuori dalla finestra.   
Sentì il cuore stringersi, mentre si costringeva a un ultimo, immane sforzo, per pompare il sangue, mentre tutto diventava nero, sempre più nero. Perrie si era pulita le mani al vestito e si era stiracchiata la schiena irrigidita, mentre guardava l'amica con la testa piegata, un'espressione curiosa a incorniciarle il volto.  
Incurvò le labbra in un grande sorriso, unendo le mani e puntando il coltello nella terra. Magari adesso sua nonna correva da una parte all'altra della cucina, cercandolo disperata.   
Era Natale e forse, in fondo in fondo, Jade le sarebbe mancata.  
" _Buon Natale_ " sussurrò.  
  
  
  



End file.
